The prior art is replete with single-use, disposable biomedical electrodes. Extensive research and developement work conducted in this area, have resulted in electrodes of varied physical form and structural arrangement. In spite of such extensive investments in time and effort, no completely satisfactory electrode has evolved, each particular product having one or more inadequacies or objectionable features. For example, it has been a continuing challenge to devise an electrode assembly in which the contact of the conductive element of the electrode with the skin is established and maintained at a low impedance value with minimal motion artifacts or electrical noise. Another unrealized goal has been to achieve constant and maintain good electrical contact between the skin of a patient and the conductor portion of the electrode. Still another general aim of prior art researchers has been to produce such electrodes efficiently and at low cost. While many improvements have been made in disposable electrodes in recent years, the products heretofore available have fallen short of satisfying the stringent requirements of the medical profession. It is, therefore, the aim of the present invention to obviate shortcomings in the prior art devices and to provide an improved single-use, disposable electrode which satisfies not only the demanding standards of function and reliability but which may also be produced economically and efficiently to minimize cost.
The present invention relates to an improved biomedical electrode for application to a body surface. More particularly, the invention is directed to an electrode of the disposable type finding utility in detecting and in monitoring low level electrical signals at the skin of a patient.